


Here Comes The Yawning Demented Clown

by dull_accountant



Category: Rock Music RPF, The Who
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dull_accountant/pseuds/dull_accountant
Summary: I'm dreaming of a day when a cold shower helps my health.Dreaming, dreaming of the day I can control myselfThe Who - Dreaming From The Waist





	

Плечо задергалось, будто бы чьи-то пальцы настойчиво старались растолкать Пита. Оставьте меня одного, вы — пробормотал он неразборчиво, обращаясь к неизвестным конечностям. Рука тут же обрела собственный голос:  
— Пит.  
(спокойный тон, констатация)  
Пит, ты тут нужен.  
— Чихал я.  
— Ты совсем не умеешь пить, Таунсенд (утвердительно и сверху-вниз).  
— Уйди!  
— Вставай, Пит.  
— Ты не Иисус, Долтри. Номер не пройдет, не встану. Даже глаз не открою, они склеились вроде.  
Пит протестующе гаркнул, когда немилосердная рука стащила его со стула, и тут же тонко взвизгнул от боли в затекшей руке, оглушив сам себя.  
«Я напоролся чертового ежа: теперь никогда не смогу играть. А я уже и так практически не слышу. Глухой безрукий пьянчуга со слишкомдлиннымуродливым носом».  
Он раскрыл глаза.  
Солнце мстительно вдарило ему прямым апперкотом в переносицу. Заломило в висках; замутило. На столе перед ним лежала плашмя полуприконченная бутылка лейбла «Дешевый Виски». В желтой жидкости на дне лежали бычки, вповалку, как выжившие после атомной катастрофы уродцы. Воняло тошнотным воздухом комнаты, в которой кто-то надрался в одиночку.  
«Кто-то - это я».  
«Тут нет зеркала, это хорошо, себя не видать; и потом, чтоб посмотреться, понадобилось бы наклоняться, а моя спина бы этого не выдержала. Хрустнула бы и переломилась, как сухая макаронина».  
Пахнуло свежим от окна. Пит почувствовал еще большую дурноту и сполз по стенке. Занавески раздернулись, впуская свет, и он тут же спрятал вкрутую сваренные глаза в веки и ладони.  
Хорошо, что это только гостиничный номер. Можно будет выйти потом отсюда, и кому-то другому придется убирать бутылочные трупы, пылесосить ковер и оттирать пятна вина и виски, стирать липкие простыни, мыть раковину от волосков, упавших с бритвы и зеркало в ванной — от потеков пасты.  
— Из собственной головы не убежишь, Таунсенд.  
— Это глубокая чертова мысль, Долтри. Чертовски глубокая. Тебе кто-то ее на бумажке написал, перед тем, как ты приперся? Запомнил? Интересно, как?  
Получался не крутой сарказм, а жалобный сип.  
— От тебя как-то услышал, пока ты рыл носом траншею в барной стойке. И полировал ее слюнями. Вот, запомнил, больно хорошо звучит.  
— …что тебе надо? - со дна ладоней вопрос прозвучал глухо и глупо, и он открыл лицо - Написать тебе речь? Таскать твой портфель?..  
— Вставай, Пит.  
— …дарить тебе цветы? Смеяться твоим шуткам? Поцеловать тебя в задницу?  
— Я люблю пионы (тихое фырканье).  
— Отвали.  
— Тебе по шее дать? (фирменный смешок) Вставай давай.  
— Не трогай меня!..  
— Вроде стоишь ровно. Вымылся бы, заучка. Пахнешь как-то не очень.  
— Ид-ди вон отсюда — ПИОНЫ НЮХАТЬ, вон пошел!..  
Пит закашлялся, качнулся вперед, но размахнуться не удалось, так что удар пришелся косо по скуле, и не очень сильный, потому что толком и кулак сложить не удалось. Но все равно у Долтри щека немного покраснела, мотнулись в сторону волосы.  
Тут в животе у Пита заворочался мерзкий ком; солнце заорало на него. Он отклонился назад, врезавшись лопатками в стену. Солнце планомерно принялось поджаривать его глаза сквозь веки, как глазунью под сыром.  
— Не подходи, Долтри.  
"Это что, предложение раунда в армреслинг?"  
У Долтри сосредоточенный, почти серьезный вид, с таким видом он делает все: грызет ручку, решает кроссворды, разговаривает с журналистами; всегда такой вид, пока не примется хохотать. Вот брови дрогнули, пальцы сжались сильнее. Держит. У Пита пальцы белые, длинные, липкие. Под ногтями грязь.  
— Оставь… м-мою. В хреновом покое.  
Долтри прижался ртом к ладони, задышал в нее. Как будто он мужественный мускулистый спасатель на воде, а ладонь — симпатичная тонущая душа. Смотрит.  
Вдох. Выдох. Вдох. Выдох. Пальцы разжались — и рука упала.  
А вот Долтри ударил сильно, костяшками: не пожадничал. Так, что потом и самому стало больно.  
Честный рабочий парень Роджер Долтри.

— Ну что. Сейчас ты скажешь. «Я не из этих, заднепроходных». Вытащишь свой ремень. Заставишь меня его сгрызть?  
Вокруг глаз у него сощурилось, как будто он смеется, но звука не было слышно.  
Пит произнес это рывками, как будто ему нужно было сделать большой глоток воздуха перед каждым отрывком. Для храбрости.  
Глаза у Пита очень черные, мутные, с полопавшимися сосудами, под глазами похмельные синяки. Губы сухие и красные, тонкие, утиные. Он шлепает ими, несет околесицу.  
— Я вовсе не хочу, чтобы ты ел мой ремень. Он деда (спокойно в ответ).  
Пит вдохнул; облизнулся. Струйка крови стекла по выемке под носом. Очень темная.  
— …  
От него пахло потом, волосы налипли на лоб.  
— Ты что-что сказал, Таунсенд? Наклонись пониже, я не слышу.  
Долтри прижал его к стене, согнутого, как грустный знак вопроса. Провел пальцем сначала по подбородку, потом выше, дергая за губу, так что показались зубы. Провел под носом, размазывая кровь, заставляя отклонить голову назад. Пит задышал шумно, через рот, снова начал сползать.  
Долтри зажал ему двумя пальцами нос, поведя из стороны в сторону. Как слона на поводке.  
У Пита теплый, подрагивающий живот, а штаны, кажется, тесноваты. Его колотило, пока Долтри дергал пуговицу и расстегивал ширинку.  
Нос его он так и не отпустил.  
— Не тдогай меня, удод. Я не из этих...  
— … заднепроходных. Не знал, что у тебя зад спереди находится, Пит.  
Кровь размазалась по верхней губе и стекла на зубы, обводя кромку. Долтри запихнул два пальца до костяшек Питу в рот, так, что ему пришлось очень сильно раскрыть его, прежде чем укусить. Детям — мороженое.  
Пит познакомился еще интимней с его ладонью, когда Долтри обхватил сухими пальцами его член, привычно, как основание своего микрофона.  
— Бьешь как девчонка, кусаешь как девчонка, поешь, как девчонка. Это девочка, миссис Уокер!  
Роджер хихикнул и дыхнул Питу прямо в подбородок: (мятные Спэнглс), сполз губами до горла, и Пит стукнулся затылком о стенку, слишком резко дернув голово. Звук получился глухой.  
Хныканье.  
— Мне кажется, нос у тебя длиннее, чем инструмент, Таунсенд.  
Долтри держал его за шею, прижимая мокрый лоб Пита к своему лбу, смотрел, изредка смаргивая.  
Они как два барана, которые столкнулись на мосту через речку Кэм и никак не могут разойтись спокойно, чтоб не начать бодаться. Долтри двигал рукой умело, сильно, неутомимо, точно также, как шагает на сцене и раскручивает микрофон в руке. Он привык все делать добротно.  
Всхлип.  
— … быстро ты, заучка.  
Пит очень сильно раскрыл глаза, совсем черные, потом просипел вопросительно «Родж». Долтри вытер испачканную ладонь о его мокрую черную майку, случайно мазнув пальцами по животу.  
Пит покраснел, пятнами.  
Попытался задышать ровно, как те сумасшедшие тетки, которые занимаются восточной гимнастикой и зажмурился, что-то тихо шепча.  
Потом выдохнул, заглянул Долтри в лицо, быстро и жарко, как будто нельзя. Облизнул высохшие губы и поскребся ногтем о его джинсы.  
Звук противный. Шкряб.  
Снова вздохнул, хлюпнув носом с засыхающей кровью. Ищуще провел ладонью.  
Тут-то Долтри и начал смеяться.  
Весь он: живот, видный сквозь расстегнутую рубашку, поджимался от смеха, так что было заметно светлый шрам. Смеясь, он чуть горбился: солнце конвульсивно дернулось у него на лице: смеялись зубы, рот, щеки, скулы, глаза, волосы, каждая пора и клетка и сочленение.  
Громко, заразительно, легко.

ПОДЪЕМ ПИТ ПОЙДЕМ ТАМ ПРЕССА ИЛИ ПОЛИЦИЯ Я КАЖЕТСЯ СОДРАЛ ТВОИ ЗАНАВЕСКИ ВМЕСТЕ С МЯСОМ ОТОРВАЛ ДУШ… ДУШ-ШУ. ЖУРНАЛИСТЫ Я ОСТАВИЛ ИХ С ДЖОНОМ ОНИ СКОРО СБЕГУТ ОТ НЕГО И ПРИТАЩАТСЯ СЮДА. ПИ-ИТ ТВОЮ ЖЕНУ ПОХИТИЛИ ИНОПЛАНЕТЯНЕ!

Видеться нос к носу с Китом Муном сразу, как разлепляешь глаза, — дурная, дурная, дурная примета. 

ПОДЪЕМ, ПИТ, Я ВЫПИЛ ВЕСЬ АЛКОГОЛЬ В МИРЕ БЕЗ ТЕБЯ  
Ха. Ха. ХА. ХАХАХХАХАХАХА!

ПРОСНИСЬ И ПОЙ, ЖИВЧИК.


End file.
